


Two Mother's one Son

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Pat and Sarah Sugden visit their son on the fifteenth anniversary of his father's death.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was sat watching Sherlock when the doorbell rang he got up pausing the TV and went to answer the door a big grin splitting his face when he saw who was stood on the doorstep it was his mum's both of them and two scruffy collies lay at the feet of one of the women stood on the porch of bramble cottage where Robert lived with Aaron and their four year old son Sebastian affectionately known as Seb.

"Aaron's at work and seb is at Moira's having a playdate with Issac." He said stepping back to allow the two middle aged women entry into the cosy warm cottage out of the bitterly cold weather but he knew his mother would've been out since early that morning seeing to her cattle and sheep Pat was a well respected farmer in the village and supplied butchers with prime cuts of beef and lamb.

Spots and Sox remained glued to Pat as she headed into the kitchen to make tea as she always did when they came to see Robert she was carrying a tin in her hands which contained her famous fruitcake and peanut butter cookies both of which Robert loved.

Digging out a plate she sliced the cake and placed some cookies along side it then got Robert's almond milk out of the fridge and made the tea adding the three mugs to the tray before carrying it through into the living room where Robert and Sarah were now seated next to each other Sarah had her arms around Robert who appeared to be crying.

"Oh my darling boy." Pat whispered putting the tray down on the coffee table and crouching down to rest a hand on Robert's knee as Sarah rubbed his back and stroked his hair

"Sorry Mummy I got your shirt all wet." Robert whispered as he pulled back scrubbing his eyes with his fist.

"No apologies necessary it's a hard day for you love I'm just glad we can be here for you." Pat said and gave Robert another hug.

"Dad died because of me it's my fault Dad died today if I hadn't told him I was bisexual he wouldn't have been driving like he was he almost killed me and Ozzie too I wish he had killed me and I mean that I caused the accident." Robert whispered and Pat sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes she hated hearing her son talking like this about himself.

"Oh Darling no don't talk like that we would have been devastated of we had lost you darling come here please tell me you haven't hurt yourself today not again Rob?." Pat asked and Robert shook his head "no Mum I haven't not yet at least I'm sorry for what I said I'm so glad I'm still here because I love you and Mummy so much." Robert replied and Pat nodded and then handed Robert his mug of tea and he picked up a cookie off the tray taking a bite of the rich buttery biscuit.

"We are so glad to have you in our lives Rob you are our boy and nothing you do will ever stop us loving you." Sarah said just then the front door bell rang and Pat went to answer when she came back she was holding a pale sleeping Seb in her arms his bag slung over her arm.

"Moira dropped him off apparently he was sickening and wanted you." She said and Robert nodded as he took Seb from his Nana and lifted him into his arms he could feel heat radiating off his small body.

Seb snuggled into Robert's shoulder he looked pretty wiped out and Robert carried Seb upstairs with Sarah just behind him to help put her poorly grandson to bed for a nap.

Aaron got home to find Robert watching TV with Sarah Pat had gone back up to the farm to feed the cattle and sheep and the dogs and to make dinner for Sarah promising to come back and pick her up later.

"Sebs upstairs he's got a temperature and was sick a couple of times about an hour ago he had some medicine and he's been asleep since I think he might have picked up a bug from nursery.


	2. Poorly Sebby.

Seb woke up coughing at about half past two the next morning and Aaron got up to see to him he got him a beaker of cold water and picked him up taking the hot little boy downstairs to try and cool him down stripping him down and into some of his summer pyjamas to keep him cool.

Robert came downstairs and found Aaron watching TV with Seb asleep beside him on the sofa a blue plastic bowl was on the sofa beside his head and a beaker of water on the table he was so tired having had to hold Seb's head as he threw up several times from coughing.

Aaron looked at Robert with exhausted eyes he had to go to work in a few hours but he knew Seb wasn't feeling good and would want a cuddle before he went to work.


	3. Seb missing.

Robert dropped his phone and fell to his knees Seb missing no it couldn't be true not Seb not clever smart Seb he wouldn't have run away the little boy was missing he was four years old just four years old who would've taken Seb none of the people in his life would take him without asking first.

Robert managed to phone Aaron before he called the police to report Seb missing the little boy had been snatched by a unidentified male from the playground outside of his nursery school it was only after they saw the CCTV that Aaron felt his blood run cold he knew the man who had taken Seb it was his father Gordon Livesy who had been released on license from prison.

Aaron was shocked but not surprised that Gordon had reoffended and he just hoped that Gordon wouldn't subject Seb to the abuse he had inflicted onto Aaron as a little boy the same age as Seb was now.

Luckily Seb was found to be sat on a bench in Leeds railway station Gordon had realised that he had made a mistake taking his grandson who could talk and had abandoned Seb on the freezing cold station when Aaron arrived in Leeds with Robert he sent Robert off to search a different area knowing that if Seb saw both of them there then he might be more upset than he already was.

Seb looked up as he heard feet coming towards him and held up his arms when he saw Aaron and the young policeman who was with Aaron as they reached him Aaron scooped Seb up into his arms and cuddled the freezing little boy close.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay Daddy's here now your safe now that nasty man can't hurt you anymore." Aaron whispered softly as Seb buried his face into Aaron's shoulder tears streaming from his almond shaped chocolate brown eyes.

When Aaron felt the tears soaking into the collar of his t shirt he rubbed Seb's back and rocked him gently in his arms as the policeman led them back out of the station and helped them into the back of his police car.

Aaron dug out his phone and texted Robert who immediately called and asked to speak to Seb.

Seb was still crying as he heard his Dad speak on the phone as the policeman drove them to meet Robert stopping at a drive thru McDonald's on the way to get Seb some chips and some banana milkshake after he'd eaten and drunk Seb curled up in Aaron's arms and fell asleep and he did even stir when they got into their own car and Aaron strapped him into his carseat tucking a soft blanket round the softly snoring toddler.

When they got home Robert carried Seb inside and straight upstairs to put him to bed the little boy barely moved as Robert removed his clothes and shoes his underwear were damp and Robert decided to pop a pull up on Seb just for tonight as he was bound to have some nightmares.

Robert was right and Seb woke screaming at about 2am so he got up to go and soothe him leaving Aaron fast asleep in bed as he stepped into Seb's room Robert heard him sobbing.

"Sebby?." Robert called softly and stepped into Seb's room when he saw Seb sat up hugging his knees tears streaming down his cheeks "oh bubba." He whispered and he stepped over to sit down and gather Seb into his arms as Seb clung to him like a limpet Robert stood up and carried him down to his and Aaron's room and got back into bed beside Aaron tucking Seb safely between them.

Seb snuggled close to Robert and hid his face against Robert's front as he fell asleep again knowing he was safe from the nightmares.


	4. Bullied and sad Nana gets mad.

Seb walked home from school in the rain shivering as he did so he was pale and as he approached Bramble Cottage he saw a blue range rover parked outside and then heard voices in the kitchen as he opened the front door and smiled as Sox approached and licked his hand as if he knew Seb was feeling off colour as he ran upstairs Robert walked in the door and Sarah raised a eyebrow at him and pointed upstairs mouthing Seb.

Robert took off his coat and hung it up before making his way upstairs he found Seb sitting on the bathroom floor beside the toilet and he had sick around his mouth.

"What happened darling?." Robert asked quietly and crouched down placing the back of his hand against Seb's forehead and called out for Sarah to fetch the Calpol from the kitchen.

Robert grabbed Seb's flannel off the side of the bath and wet it with warm water before wiping away the sick from around Seb's mouth as Sarah appeared with the Calpol and a sippy cup of weak apple squash for Seb to sip on.


	5. Daddy comes home.

Seb stood watching the arrivals board at Heathrow airport watching the flight number that was bringing his Daddy home from the war Robert had been gone for ten months since he had passed out as a officer from Sandhurst suddenly the doors of arrivals opened and Seb ran to the barrier ducking under the metal bar when he spotted his Daddy Robert was looking exhausted dressed in his desert fatigues and beret he spotted Seb and crouched down opening his arms as Seb crashed into him and buried his face into Robert's shoulder as Robert embraced Seb he heard footsteps and looked up into the faces of his mother's and his husband Aaron.

Aaron was in tears he held out a hand to Robert who grasped it and stood up to his height Seb held tight in his arms.


	6. Fevers and flashbacks.

"No Dan No Dan Dan Please breathe for me No stay with me please Dan." Robert's voice was loud as he shouted in his sleep causing Aaron to snap awake as a foot connected with his shin Robert was kicking something he hadn't done since before they were married sitting up Aaron flicked on his bedside lamp and waited for Robert to open his eyes when he did Aaron saw pure fear flash across the blue green orbs he loved so much.

"It's okay Rob it's okay you're home your safe in Emmerdale your with me and Seb and your mum's are just down the street shhh it's okay no don't cry sweetheart." Aaron whispered just then Seb pushed open their bedroom door and approached the bed clambering up onto it he threw himself onto Robert and wrapped his short arms around his distressed Daddy.

Aaron smiled watching as the little boy tried to help calm his distressed Daddy down by hugging him tightly eventually Robert's breathing began to calm down and his tears slowed down, he reached for Aaron's hand and gave it a squeeze he slowly lay back down and Seb snuggled closer as he drifted back off to sleep determined to remain where he was and try to protect Robert from anymore nightmares.

The next morning Aaron woke up early and left Robert asleep in bed while he got Seb ready for nursery the little boy was pale but Aaron just put it down to the disturbed night he had spent the rest of in their bed after Robert's nightmare about Afghanistan.

Later that day as he sat waiting for Robert to finish talking to Liam about what had been going on recently his phone rang it was Seb's nursery to say he wasn't feeling well and had a slight temperature Aaron said he'd be there soon and hung up just as Robert appeared carrying a prescription for some sleeping pills and anti depressants.

After picking up Robert's medication and some more Calpol for Seb Aaron drove them to pick Seb up from nursery he parked as close to the brown doors as he could and he got out promising Robert he wouldn't be long and knocked on the door as the bolt slid back on the inside he sighed Kaleb stood holding a lightly snoring Seb in his arms Kaleb was Seb's keyworker at nursery and Seb always went to him if he wasn't feeling well.

"Hey bub you not feeling good?." He whispered softly and gathered Seb into his arms as Kaleb explained what had happened with his young poorly charge apparently Seb hadn't wanted to join in with singing their song and had instead sat quietly in the corner resting on one of the beanbags with a blanket over him and when he had spotted Kaleb had crawled over onto the young man's lap and fallen asleep.

Seb whimpered in Aaron's arms and brought his left hand up to shield his eyes from the daylight which told Aaron that the little boy had quite a bad headache and Aaron nodded before thanking Kaleb and promising to phone to let them know when Seb would be coming back to nursery.

When they got home Aaron got Seb changed and settled on the sofa with Robert and a sippy cup of cool juice and a dose of Calpol hoping the medicine would help bring his temperature down and help him feel better.

Aaron gave Robert a dose of his medication and told him to rest as well while he phoned Pat and Sarah to let them know what was going on and that he had two poorly boys to look after, Sarah offered to come and help with Seb so that Aaron could concentrate on Robert and she soon arrived with Pat who carried her luggage into Bramble Cottage.

A few days later Seb was feeling much better and Sarah had just returned from dropping him off at nursery when she heard loud shouting coming from inside Bramble Cottage as she opened the door she could hear Aaron trying to calm Robert down who was clearly in distress from a nightmare or something as she reached the living room she saw her son in law with his arms wrapped tightly around her son and catching Aaron's eye went to make tea knowing it was one of a few things that would calm and soothe Robert during a attack from his PTSD.

As the kettle boiled Sarah dug the honey out of the cupboard and added a generous spoonful to Robert's mug of camomile tea he didn't drink normal tea as the caffeine messed with his medication so camomile with honey was his comfort during times of stress or anxiety like he was in now.

Carrying the tray with three mugs and a plate of peanut butter cookies into the living room a few minutes later she found Aaron knelt on the floor beside the sofa stroking Robert's fringe back from his forehead and whispering softly to him over and over reassuring him that Seb was safe and at nursery.

"Rob I've made you some tea darling can you sit up for me and have a few sips there's also some of mum's cookies too darling it's alright it's not your fault sweetpea it's that nasty war it's made you a bit scared darling but you'll be fine soon we are all here for you." Sarah said as Robert eased himself into a sitting position and reached out to her for a cuddle as if he were no bigger than Seb at that moment.


End file.
